


Day 222

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [222]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [222]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 2





	Day 222

Hawke slipped into the sitting room Elegant had turned into a private meeting space for the evening. She was not happy about the Champion of Kirkwall ducking out of a feast in his honor but after exchanging words with Varric, she had grudgingly relented. The dwarf was there already as were his cousin, Thorold, and his Magister wife, Maevaris Telani. Rirana, Hawke’s date for the evening, was not invited but she had seemed happier to remain with Bran and Serendipity rather than have a clandestine meeting with a Tevinter Magister.

Hawke would not normally have agreed to a private meeting with anyone from Tevinter, as they rarely came this far south except to capture slaves, but he could never turn down a request from Varric. The couple were both dressed to match the nobility of any nation in Thedas. Torold was in metallic colors, the kind favoured by the merchant’s guild, while Maveris was in a slim fitting blue gown with feathered shoulders. To say that her feathers were like those Anders wore would be like comparing a sparrow to a peacock. 

“I understand why you would be suspicious of a Magister,” she said, brushing her blond hair from her face, “but I assure you that I’m not here to cause harm to the people of Kirkwall. I hear you are something of a protector of this city.”

Hawke cautiously took a seat across from Maevaris. He could feel the press of spirits from beyond the veil, the presence of powerful mages always drew their attention so they were a near constant in Hawke’s life, but he could sense without a doubt that he was dealing with his equal in terms of magical power.

“Varric vouches for you,” Hawke said. “I will at least hear you out.”

“Marvelous,” she said. “I’m sure you are aware of the complicated political situation that is the Magisterium. Anyone with a modicum of power draws the attention of powerful enemies. House Tilani might not be at the top of the food chain but our star is rising. I am here following enemies that threaten us both.”

Hawke said nothing but gestured for her to continue. She looked briefly disappointed by his lack of reaction but continued anyway.

“It has been six months since your Viscount died,” she said. “The position of ruler of Kirkwall is currently open and, with multiple mages living openly in this city. Mages hailed as heroes and Champions no less, there are some members of the Magisterium who think the city of chains is ready to return to the Imperium.”

“And what do you get out of this?” Hawke asked. He glanced at Varric who shrugged.

“Out of maintaining the independence of your city?” Maevaris asked with a guffaw. “Nothing. But the ones after your city are the same ones after me. If I face them here, away from their base of power, I stand a much better chance of success.”

“Meredith will never allow this,” Hawke said. “She barely tolerates me, I’m surprised she hasn't locked you up, to be honest.”

“Plus she has already shown that she is willing to kill anyone who threatened her power, Viscount or otherwise,” Varric added.

“True,” Torold said. Speaking up for the first time. “But that won’t stop Spurius Pullus from trying. He had never known failure and he will burn the city to the ground before he admits defeat. Kirkwall will likely demand reparations and the Southern Chantry will back you to discourage further Imperial aggression. The Ambasadorate doesn't want anything to disrupt the Imperial economy.”

“And I want Spurius dead,” Maevaris added. “And you want him thwarted before he is in a position to rip your city apart.”

Hawke looked back to Varric who sighed heavily, resting his head in his hands, like it had suddenly become quite heavy.

“Thorold is family,” he said, “so is Mae. I know that doesn't always mean trust anymore but my contacts back up their claims. It’s your call but Kirkwall still hasn't recovered from the last forein invasion.”

“Fine,” Hawke said. “We’re in. I’m assuming we can’t just charge in and kill the bastard.”

“Not to worry,” Maeveris said. “I have everything planned out already.”


End file.
